


stu desiderio 'e te me fa paura

by waferkya



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV), L'Immortale (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Rough Body Play, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: “Ma int’a ‘sto cazzo di paese, non scura maje notte?” sbotta Genny tra i denti, con un’occhiataccia al cielo e una al coglione davanti che cammina a venti all’ora nonostante la strada vuota e farà scattare il semaforo. Ciro sbuffa una mezza risata, Genny non si gira a guardarlo ma immagina con precisione chirurgica l’arricciarsi delle sue labbra.SPOILER GIGANTI per il film, yo.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	stu desiderio 'e te me fa paura

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt _"nun ne parlamm' cchiù, fumamm' 'nfaccia 'a luna"_ del tredicesimo p0rn fest.  
> TW SPOILER. SPOILER. SPOILER.

All’atterraggio, il tramonto lilla-celeste si specchia vanitoso nel velo d’acqua che copre la pista. A Šiauliai pioveva a dirotto da due giorni, ha smesso giusto in tempo per lasciar scivolare il suo aereo come un dito sull’olio. Sente nelle orecchie la risata d’o’Cardillo: _hai vist’ Genna’, è fatt scantà pure ‘e nnuvole_ , e forse Genny qualche anno fa gli avrebbe persino creduto. Ma Cardillo ormai è carne per vermi e Genny invece si è fatto uomo, ha perso il gusto per favole e fesserie.

Guarda il ragazzo che era, neanche troppo tempo fa, e gli sputerebbe in faccia. Genny col moicano per questo viaggio avrebbe sbattuto il cazzo sul tavolo, tre borse della palestra piene di contanti stropicciati e si sarebbe pagato un jet privato, da Capodichino dritto a Riga indossando il nome Savastano come un gioiello, e a bordo due bottiglie di champagne a testa per sé e per i suoi amici, e le hostess con le minigonne più corte del mondo. Genny con il collo delle magliette strappato aperto a mostrare che non si fida neanche di Dio avrebbe preso un autista del posto, via, mezz’ora di macchina senza doversi preoccupare del tragitto. Genny con i diamanti borchiati alle orecchie si sarebbe portato dietro forse Azzurra, sicuramente Patrizia, per consiglio e per tutela, per evitare di fare le solite cazzate.

Genny che, invece, ora sulle mani ha solo il sangue di Patrizia, se n’è andato in regionale fino a Milano, anonimo tra gli anonimi ha ignorato i taxi e preso una navetta per l’aeroporto. Con una carta d’identità contraffatta e il biglietto a nome di un turista qualsiasi s’è imbarcato su un volo di linea, mescolato come acqua nell’acqua agli altri passeggeri. Ossessionato dall’idea di non lasciare tracce è sceso in Lituania, ha noleggiato una macchina, si è messo al volante, ha imboccato l’autostrada e per tutto il tempo del viaggio è rimasto nella corsia di mezzo, diligente, impeccabile entro i limiti di velocità nonostante gli ribollisse sotto la pelle la smania di accelerare e accelerare e accelerare e andare e arrivare.

Quasi due ore fino al porto di Riga, centocinquanta chilometri: a farli partendo da Secondigliano la macchina starebbe ancora mangiando terra sua, terra familiare, e invece qua hanno attraversato un confine. Ci sono due stati diversi nello spazio in cui, a casa, a malapena la parlata della gente comincia a scivolare verso il calabrese.

Quasi due ore fino al porto di Riga e l’auto gli sembra una gabbia, le gambe strillano per il bisogno di sgranchirsi ma prima di andare bisogna veder consegnato il _pacco personale_. Passa mezz’ora e a Genny sembra di aver trascorso gli ultimi diciotto mesi di vita in dormiveglia a guardare le cose crollargli davanti, e non è grato di niente, se non del fatto che ha imparato ad aspettare.

Il cielo è ancora tramonto, non un goccio diverso da quando Genny è atterrato, e non accenna a cambiare: il sole, bloccato appena sotto l’orizzonte, è come Genny si sente.

Ciro sale in macchina e sbatte la portiera e sembra il principio di una consolazione.

Genny rimette in moto, fa il giro dello spiazzo per andarsene da dove era arrivato. Ha gli occhi fissi sulla strada, e Ciro pure: non si guardano. Davanti al capannone si sono guardati troppo, per tutto il tempo lunghissimo che ci è voluto a venirsi incontro. Genny, potendo, avrebbe distillato un liquore dall’immagine di Ciro—vivo, immortale per davvero—sotto quel tramonto immobile, e non avrebbe bevuto nient’altro per il resto della propria vita. E Ciro, Genny non lo sa, Ciro che cosa pensa; non sa che cosa vuole, non l’ha mai saputo, forse proprio non lo potrà sapere mai: è uno di quei misteri che la Madonna si tiene nascosti tra le mani giunte, li veglia con un sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi socchiusi, furbi. Genny può sapere solo che lo sguardo di Ciro su di lui era uguale e contrario al suo, al posto della rabbia la vergogna, al posto del lutto scomposto la rassegnazione, e a corrispondere solo un velo di pianto, il respiro liquido e caldo che accompagna i ritorni, il ritrovarsi.

Non si sono toccati. Sarebbe divampato un incendio.

Sono fuori dal porto e sciolti nel traffico che rientra alla città quando Genny si rende conto, con uno schianto, di non sapere dove sta andando.

I primi bisbigli secondo cui _l’Immortale nunn’è muort’_ hanno cominciato a strisciare pancia a terra quando ancora i fiori del funerale erano freschi. Genny, che tutto sa e tutto può, ha fatto orecchie da mercante. Poi la voce s’è fatta più forte, ha messo i rami, i frutti, una miriade di piccoli dettagli: Ciro è tornato in partita, Don Aniello l’ha ripescato dal golfo e l’ha messo sotto schiaffo, Ciro è sempre 'o cchiù fforte, Ciro fa affari con i russi, Ciro fa i guai con i russi, Ciro fa la guerra per i russi. Frasi minuscole mormorate come leggende, puttane gravide di speranza che hanno rimbalzato sulle quattro mura del buco sottoterra in cui Genny s’era rintanato, fino a diventare reali, di carne e sangue, con un odore preciso—sigarette e cuoio e polvere da sparo e sudore, la pelle di Ciro, Ciro il fratello, Ciro il rimpianto e il rimorso più grande, Ciro il fantasma, Ciro il principio e la fine di tutte le cose.

Genny doveva controllare con i suoi occhi. Per settimane, nel segreto della sua tana, nel segreto della sua testa, ha immaginato il viaggio che stava organizzando. Ha fatto e disfatto decine di tragitti, di itinerari. Ha imparato a chiedere indicazioni e a minacciare di morte in lituano, estone e russo, tanto per stare tranquillo. Decine e decine di volte ha percorso mentalmente quei centocinquanta chilometri dall’aeroporto fino al porto, ma non ha avuto il coraggio di crederci mai fino in fondo, che Ciro potesse essere vivo davvero. Neanche mentre Don Aniello sputava sangue e piangeva e giurava sulla testa di tutti i suoi nipoti. L’immaginazione di Genny, e tutti i suoi meticolosissimi piani, si fermavano terrorizzati sulla soglia di quel capannone. Perciò, ora Genny non sa dove andare.

Ciro, sempre senza guardarlo e senza parlare, sempre con la testa incassata tra le spalle come a voler occupare meno spazio possibile, solleva appena una mano, tre dita tese verso una strada a sinistra. Genny segue l’indicazione, e poi tutte quelle successive, perdendo del tutto il senso dell’orientamento e non preoccupandosi nemmeno per un attimo.

Il tramonto non tramonta.

“Ma int’a ‘sto cazzo di paese, non scura maje notte?” sbotta Genny tra i denti, con un’occhiataccia al cielo e una al coglione davanti che cammina a venti all’ora nonostante la strada vuota e farà scattare il semaforo. Ciro sbuffa una mezza risata, Genny non si gira a guardarlo ma immagina con precisione chirurgica l’arricciarsi delle sue labbra.

Attraversano il fiume, oltre il profilo spigoloso di Ciro si vede il ponte dell’autostrada che Genny ha fatto all’andata.

Ciro tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette, se lo rigira tra le dita, lo apre, accarezza le due file di filtri schierati come soldati, lo richiude, lo riapre. Fissa il parafango della macchina davanti e non parla.

Il semaforo diventa rosso. Genny gli abbassa il finestrino a metà.

Finalmente Ciro lo guarda, è solo un attimo, ma è lo stesso attimo in cui Genny guarda lui: i tempi ce li hanno sempre avuti giusti, sono le intenzioni a fotterli.

Ciro abbozza un sorriso, abbassa gli occhi. Appende una sigaretta alle labbra, la accende inclinando di lato la testa, chiude le palpebre per il primo tiro. Genny guarda il pomo d’Adamo scendere lungo la gola quando Ciro aspira e ingoia insieme. Le dita lunghe pinzano il filtro, attendono un altro tiro, sfilano appena la sigaretta. Genny vede la punta della lingua fare capolino a bagnare le labbra. Ciro apre gli occhi, lo guarda da sotto le ciglia.

Il semaforo è diventato verde ma nessuno suona il clacson. Genny non riesce a muoversi per altri trenta secondi. Non importa. Il cielo è rimasto fermo nella sua sfumatura da cartolina, ma sopra i palazzi timida timida si è affacciata una luna minuscola e bianca.

Genny aspira l’odore del fumo di Ciro come se fosse una botta e riparte.

Ciro lo indirizza verso un viale tra gli alberi, l’auto ora morde la ghiaia e Genny rallenta. Sono in un parco di prefabbricati, dovrebbe essere un posto avvilente e derelitto e invece è un piccolo sogno immerso in un verde lussureggiante, c’è un orto e una pista per i pattini e uno spiazzo con quattro altalene, persino le villette sono carine e colorate e abbinate con gusto. Ciro ne indica una un po’ defilata dalle altre, Genny ci si ferma davanti.

Quando scende, il silenzio omertoso tutt’intorno è opprimente, il vento tra le foglie degli alberi non s’azzarda a fare rumore. Nella villetta di fronte a quella di Ciro, un’ombra si muove dietro una veneziana abbassata, indubbiamente un paio di occhi puntati a scrutare ogni minimo movimento dei due nuovi arrivati. Genny sospira di sollievo tra sé: _casa_.

Ciro ha aperto la porta, sta entrando, si ferma. Mezzo dentro e mezzo fuori, si gira indietro a guardare Genny, inarca le sopracciglia, fa un cenno. Per Genny è come ricevere un calcio sullo sterno che lo butta indietro di dieci anni, è di nuovo un coglioncello grasso terrorizzato dall’idea di prendere in mano una pistola, che pende dalle labbra di Ciro l’Immortale e non si vergogna a farlo vedere, anzi, neanche se ne rende conto. Sente le orecchie scaldarsi, si morde le labbra pregando di non essere arrossito anche in faccia.

Sprofonda le mani nelle tasche della felpa e con tutta calma raggiunge la casa, entra, chiude la porta.

Le tapparelle sono tirate in ogni stanza, la luce filtra poco. Genny, ormai assuefatto alla foschia del tramonto perpetuo di questo paese di merda, strizza gli occhi nella penombra. Come sempre, Ciro si muove senza quasi emettere suoni. È solo perché la casa è immersa in un silenzio sovrannaturale che Genny sente un fruscìo, poi un tonfo leggero da seguire per navigare gli ambienti fino a ritrovarsi in una camera da letto, dove Ciro sta riempiendo un borsone con le poche cose che ha.

Tre camicie bianche, una azzurra, una manciata di magliette scure. Un jeans, e un paio di pantaloni eleganti. Una giacca, due maglioni: uno nero e uno grigio. Calzini, tutti neri. Boxer, tutti neri.

Genny lo lascia fare. Si aggira tra le stanze, si guarda intorno: una mano invisibile gli s’infila nel petto e gli stringe il cuore per la desolazione vuota che è la vita di Ciro. Se non fosse per la macchinetta del caffè svitata e la singola tazzina sporca nel lavello, il bicchiere pieno di mozziconi di sigaretta accanto al divano e il doppiofondo di un cassetto ancora smontato in mezzo al salotto, la casa sembrerebbe disabitata, e invece Ciro vive qui da un anno e mezzo. Nel frigorifero c’è birra in lattina e vodka da quattro soldi, il televisore neanche è attaccato alla corrente e persino la saponetta in bagno è la più blanda e generica che Genny abbia mai annusato in vita propria.

Questa casa è lo specchio dello scantinato della sua latitanza, con la differenza che per Ciro è un cilicio indossato per scelta, mentre Genny non sogna altro che di poter fuggire.

Non c’è nemmeno la lavatrice e Genny, assurdamente, per un attimo sta lì a interrogarsi su chi si occupi del bucato di Ciro. Forse, quell’ombra nella casa di fronte. Magari è qualcuno che a Ciro ci tiene un po’ veramente: gli asciugamani e l’accappatoio sono soffici di ammorbidente. L’unico cazzo di lusso di tutta la casa.

Genny esce dal bagno turbato e incazzato e non sa bene spiegarsi perché. Ciro è in piedi in salotto, il borsone fatto e quello stesso sguardo liquido e incerto, come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro di veder saltar fuori una pistola, il proiettile che questa volta non mancherà il bersaglio. Genny apre e chiude spasmodicamente i pugni, la rabbia gli brucia sotto lo sterno e vuole risalire, uscire in una fiammata dalla sua bocca. Ciro deve leggergliela in faccia, perché abbassa la testa e rilassa le spalle come a dire: sono pronto, finiscimi.

Genny ricaccia tutto indietro e gli va incontro.

“Guardami, Ciru’,” dice, ed è un dettaglio trascurabile il fatto che la gola gli si stringa e la voce si strozzi su quel nome che si era quasi rassegnato a non pronunciare mai più?

Ciro non gli obbedisce, tiene gli occhi inchiodati a terra. Sarebbe stato bizzarro il contrario.

Genny allora fa un passo, e un altro: gli arriva sotto sotto sotto, praticamente addosso, lo acchiappa per il bavero della giacca, con abbastanza slancio da fargli perdere l’equilibrio. Genny è un uomo e Ciro è un fantasma. Potrebbe sollevarlo da terra senza sforzo.

Lo fa.

Ciro trattiene il fiato di scatto, finalmente lo guarda negli occhi. Genny è un fascio di nervi, i bicipiti contratti per il peso insignificante di Ciro, i pugni serrati a torcere la stoffa, i tendini ai polsi tirati come gli elastici delle fionde un attimo prima che parta il colpo. La rabbia è bile, è magma bollente.

Quando il Vesuvio perderà la pazienza, sarà un’esplosione di lava e roccia a portare devastazione e morte dovunque, la cenere inghiottirà il sole, tutta la terra ruggirà e danzerà di gioia. Quando Genny non ce la fa più, l’eruzione ha il suo bersaglio preciso, si concentra dritta al corpo freddo di Ciro, al richiamo del suo sguardo lucido, si schianta contro i muri di un uomo seppellito in acqua salata un anno e mezzo fa.

“Genna’,” soffia Ciro, quasi un avvertimento, quasi una preghiera, quasi una domanda irrequieta rivolta a un toro che ha perso la testa sotto gli affondi della picca e nonostante il sangue e il livore e la febbre continua a caricare.

Per Genny, è troppo e non è abbastanza.

Gli occhi di Ciro scappano verso l’ingresso, verso le finestre del salotto, verso la camera da letto: cerca una via di fuga, calcola quant’è distante la salvezza che tutt’a un tratto desidera. Genny non glielo perdona. Lo solleva da terra del tutto e lo sbatte contro lo stipite della porta, si gode lo spasmo di dolore che raddrizza la schiena di Ciro e gli fa stringere le spalle, gettare la testa all’indietro.

“M’è fatt’ chiagnere n’ann e miez,” ringhia Genny addosso all’angolo della mandibola di Ciro, le labbra che sfiorano la barba, le mani che lasciano di scatto la giacca—e Ciro che piomba di nuovo in piedi, per tenersi dritto d’istinto s’aggrappa alle braccia di Genny—per risalire il collo e circondargli la testa, e potrebbe anche ammazzarlo così, con la giusta pressione. “Mo’, basta.”

Ciro chiude gli occhi, prende fiato e trema tutto. La sua pelle è fredda come questo cazzo di paese del cazzo, ma dal naso e dalla bocca socchiusa esce un respiro caldo, vivo, al sapore di sigarette—sempre le stesse, da quindici anni. Genny si fa ancora più avanti, Ciro si appiattisce contro il muro e mugola ma non è di fastidio. Si muove appena, torce le spalle e i fianchi in un modo che lascia a Genny ancora un pochino di spazio per venirgli sotto.

Genny gli tira indietro la testa, coi pollici che premono tra gli zigomi e le orecchie tanto che la pelle s’infossa sul volto magro, vuole che Ciro lo guardi da sotto il ventaglio delle ciglia scure. Genny sbuffa forte dal naso, cerca da Ciro una reazione che non arriva e allora sposta il peso all’indietro e poi scatta in avanti, sbattendosi contro il corpo di Ciro che sbatte al muro. Ciro resta lì fermo, lo guarda e non dice niente, ma sposta le mani: una sulla nuca di Genny e l’altra alla vita. Genny si muove di nuovo, indietro e poi avanti di colpo, ruggisce furioso, spingendo prima col petto e poi con il resto del corpo.

La volta dopo, la prima botta è coi fianchi addosso ai fianchi di Ciro. Ciro fa un verso pensoso e languido e Genny si ripete, più forte, e più forte ancora. Il viso di Ciro tra le sue mani comincia finalmente a scaldarsi. Per allontanarsi Genny ruota i fianchi nei jeans, neanche ci pensa prima di farlo, e la frizione deliziosa del cazzo dritto contro la stoffa rigida lo coglie di sorpresa, gli leva il fiato e stacca la spina a tutto il resto.

Genny resta fermo, allontanandosi quel poco che serve per non smettere di guardare gli occhi di Ciro, socchiusi e ormai neri neri e da perderci la testa, quel poco che ne è rimasto.

Hanno tutti e due il fiato pesante.

Ciro fa scivolare un piede di lato, allontana una gamba dall’altra e la mano sulla vita di Genny fa forza: _vieni avanti_. Genny, curioso, si pressa su Ciro che si pressa sul muro. A scatti, la mano di Ciro dalla sua nuca si sposta davanti, ad accarezzargli una guancia. Il pollice trova la curva del labbro inferiore, la percorre lento. Genny apre la bocca, lo succhia, e quando Ciro smette di respirare Genny di prepotenza s’infila tra le sue gambe e spinge col bacino all’insù, a cercare il bozzo caldo del suo cazzo col proprio. Lascia andare la testa di Ciro per afferrargli i fianchi, la vita, per una volta più in un senso concreto che astratto: tenendolo così e stringendo forte lo manovra come gli pare, come lo vuole. Ciro lo lascia fare.

Genny gli prende una coscia, la sposta per farsi ancora più spazio. Ciro sbatte la testa sul muro, la prima volta è un caso e poi lo rifà, più forte, con intenzione, le braccia molli attorno al collo di Genny che per farlo smettere lo afferra per il culo e se lo tira addosso, continuando a sfregarglisi contro con una foga oscena e irresistibile, cercando la gloria in un’imitazione patetica del sesso con una donna.

Ciro si morde le labbra per trattenere un gemito e Genny non ci capisce più niente, vuole sentirlo, come cazzo si permette di tenersi dentro qualcosa: ficca la faccia contro il suo collo e lo morde a far male, Ciro grida sorpreso e incazzato e fa per spingerlo via, allora Genny d’istinto lo lecca e succhia la pelle tra le labbra a chiedere scusa, e Ciro si scioglie, ha capito, con una mano sulla testa lo tiene lì e intanto cambia ritmo alle spinte con cui risponde alle spinte di Genny, adesso gode a voce alta, prega in singulti, inarca la schiena per cercare ancora più contatto.

Genny, per una volta, gli dà tutto quello che vuole.

Con la mano che non sta indirizzando la bocca famelica di Genny in su verso la conchiglia dell’orecchio, Ciro gli afferra e strizza l’erezione da sopra i pantaloni e Genny si scuote sorpreso, gli morde il lobo in risposta.

“Ti prego, Genna’,” mormora Ciro, girando appena la testa verso di lui, intrappolandolo nella melassa del suo sguardo perso. Genny gli fissa gli occhi, poi le labbra arrossate e martoriate dai morsi. Non resiste: le accarezza con due dita, come il pollice di Ciro aveva fatto con lui e, come lui prima, adesso Ciro apre la bocca, si offre, e Genny ipnotizzato guarda il proprio indice e medio sparire tra il piatto della lingua di Ciro e la punta. Ciro ondeggia il mento in avanti, come a voler prendere in bocca un’altra falange fino alle nocche, e il cazzo di Genny tira nei jeans rivendicando un’intera adolescenza di sogni bagnati e risvegli umilianti.

“E che Maronn’, Ciru’,” soffia Genny a un centimetro dalla sua guancia, e Ciro sospira già esausto. Gli lascia andare le dita con uno schiocco soffice.

Nel momento di quiete, tesa e torrida e assurda che si è creata, Genny non trova poi così strano sollevare una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, con una tenerezza che a lui quasi lo sorprende e che a Ciro invece lo arrapa più di tutto: si vede da come inclina la testa e chiude gli occhi, e inarca la schiena e struscia il naso nel palmo ruvido di Genny come un gatto viziato.

Genny si ritrova a sorridere e sposta la carezza più in giù lungo il collo, mentre con l’altra mano risale un fianco asciutto, la sposta sulla schiena. Il maglione leggero di Ciro s’arriccia e si solleva, le dita di Genny toccano pelle—calda, finalmente—e rincorrono un brivido lungo la spina dorsale fino a fermarsi bene aperte in mezzo alle spalle. Genny si è avvicinato di nuovo, dondola i fianchi ma senza fretta, è perso nel momento, gli viene a galla un pensiero romantico dopo l’altro e Genny col moicano sarebbe scappato dall’altro capo del mondo, ma Genny che ha pianto la morte di Ciro e ora è testimone di un miracolo rimane fermo dov’è, e anzi inclina la testa per baciare le mani della statua del santo, solo che al posto di anelli lucidi e dita di gesso ora punta le labbra calde di Ciro, il suo Ciro, immortale e fedele e affamato d’amore.

Però Ciro gli mette una mano sul petto, neanche ha bisogno di fare pressione per fermarlo.

Allora Genny, semplicemente, s’incazza.

Gli apre la cintura, con uno strattone sgraziato tira giù jeans e boxer insieme, ignorando il sibilo di fastidio che Ciro soffia tra i denti quando la stoffa gli tira la pelle. Genny rimane a guardare il sesso dritto di Ciro, lungo che sembra non dover finire mai, arrossato e gonfio, e intanto si sbottona i pantaloni, libera il proprio, lo stringe alla base e comincia a pompare anche se non ce ne sarebbe bisogno—è che vuole vedere gli occhi di Ciro correre in basso e sgranarsi appena dalla sorpresa: tutti, sempre, da Genny si aspettano un’asta larga e grossa e scontrosa come il resto di lui, e invece il cazzo di Genny non gli somiglia, dal groviglio di riccioli neri sul pube svetta secco e scuro e già umido sulla punta, impaziente, irrequieto e in attesa da quindici anni di mettere un marchio di proprietà addosso a Ciro Di Marzio, foss’anche solo per una volta.

Baciarsi no ma toccarlo a quanto pare è diverso, perché Genny neanche fa in tempo ad abbassare i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia che Ciro già allunga le mani, con una lo tira a sé per i fianchi e l’altra va in mezzo alle gambea sfiorare la pelle dell’interno coscia e risalendo piano piano verso l’alto, verso quello che gli interessa.

Genny strappa due bottoni alla camicia di Ciro e gli aggredisce con una cascata di morsi le clavicole magre, vuole segnarlo dovunque, se Ciro non si lascia ammazzare di baci lo riempirà allora di lividi.

Ciro s’inumidisce il palmo con il liquido preseminale che raccoglie dalla punta del sesso di Genny, e poi stringe il pugno e comincia a muoverlo studiando le sue reazioni: lento, torce il polso a metà strada avvolgendo più pienamente la base e stuzzicando col pollice la fessura sul glande. Genny trattiene il fiato, gli mugugna di darsi una svegliata, e Ciro alza il ritmo, per una volta nella sua vita obbedisce.

Genny spinge il proprio sesso nudo contro il suo, allaccia i pollici ai capezzoli di Ciro, succhia l’ennesimo marchio alla base tenera del collo e scopre che l’Immortale può urlare di piacere, non solo di dolore e disperazione.

Portarlo al limite è quasi fin troppo facile.

Genny allontana la mano di Ciro con uno schiaffo impaziente, lo spinge ancora una volta contro il muro e poi avvolge le dita attorno ai loro due cazzi assieme, schiacciati in mezzo ai loro corpi. Ciro prova a mettere di nuovo in mezzo le mani e Genny gli ringhia contro, schiocca i denti, potendo abbaierebbe pure: con la mano libera gli afferra i polsi e li blocca al muro sopra la sua testa.

Gli occhi di Ciro ruotano all’indietro, mostrano il bianco.

“Ma quanto cazzo sì porca,” gli dice Genny all’orecchio, e voleva che fosse un insulto e invece gli è venuto fuori affettuoso, incantato. Ciro fa un verso indecente, una nota alta e disperata, e da capo a piedi si tende, s’inarca. A Genny non è sfuggito che non ha neanche provato a liberare i polsi dalla morsa feroce in cui glieli tiene stretti.

“Gennaro—io—ti prego—”

Genny rallenta il ritmo, tira indietro la testa. Succhia l’aria tra i denti e poi apre le labbra: una candela di saliva si allunga nello spazio stretto tra i loro corpi, la goccia atterra in mezzo alle due erezioni gonfie e incazzate. Il sesso di Ciro dà uno spasmo interessato, si tende verso l’interno. Genny sogghigna riprende a pompare più forte, col pollice tormenta la fessura sulla punta di Ciro.

“Pat’m t’ha ‘mparat’ buon’ ’o mestier’, eh?” mormora, e gli brucia la lingua, e guarda Ciro negli occhi solo per cercare una smentita—che arriva subito, fulminea, netta, accompagnata da un disgusto e una rabbia che scaldano Genny più di quanto dovrebbero.

“Mai,” ringhia Ciro in risposta, acchiappandogli la nuca e avvicinando la testa alla sua per parlargli direttamente sulle labbra, e Genny annuisce, calmo, per lenire la tempesta sul fondo degli occhi di Ciro.

Ciro però non lo bacia. Allora Genny continua:

“E Sangueblù?”

E gli strizza il cazzo, non in un modo che può dare piacere, e Ciro Di Marzio strabuzza gli occhi e diventa rosso, una ginocchiata parte istintiva contro il fianco di Genny, colpisce, affonda, Genny si torce per il dolore e gli lascia andare i polsi, il piede di Ciro torna a terra. La mano di Genny ha smesso di muoversi, adesso è un discorso diverso.

Si guardano e la cosa assurda, per cui Genny potrebbe mettersi a ridere, è che pure a un centimetro dall’orgasmo, non è diverso da come si sono guardati fuori dall’hangar al porto. Non è diverso da come si sono guardati sullo yacht di Enzo. Non è diverso da come si sono guardati davanti al cadavere di Malammore. Non è diverso, in fin dei conti, da come si sono sempre guardati.

“Mai,” dice Ciro, e sta giurando.

Genny inspira—la stanza odora di Ciro e di lui e di sesso e nient’altro—e lascia che le parole che Ciro non dice gli si chiudano addosso come una coperta.

Ciro fa un passo in avanti, incerto. Stringe tra le mani i lati del collo di Genny, come ha già fatto centinaia di migliaia di volte, eppure è ancora un contatto che ribalta lo stomaco e il cuore di Genny. D’istinto, Genny mette i propri palmi sui suoi fianchi, e questo prima non è mai successo.

“Mai,” ripete Ciro, stavolta con gentilezza. “Je—nun me fir’ e nisciun’, Genna’. Nun me fir’ cchiù ‘e me stesso,” e si ferma, e Genny ricorda queste parole, sa cosa viene dopo e non è pronto a sentirlo ma allo stesso tempo non aspetta altro: “Però, ‘e te sì.”

E la sua bocca rimane lontana un centimetro da quella di Genny.

È ostinato, l’Immortale.

Genny annuisce, uno scatto nervoso della testa. Non saprà mai che cosa Ciro vuole veramente, ma va bene così: se tutto questo è l’ennesimo suo piano, se Ciro lo sta manipolando per rientrare nelle sue grazie e fottergli il potere di mano—non importa. Vuol dire che, ancora una volta, Ciro non ha capito niente di lui, di loro; ma non importa. Perlomeno, Genny può prendere il meglio che può.

Le dita affondano nella carne soda tra il culo di Ciro e le cosce: Ciro sospira sorpreso, mugola, ma quando Genny lo solleva da terra è svelto ad allacciare le braccia intorno al suo collo.

“Genna’—” soffia, ma gli angoli delle labbra sono arricciati in su in un sorriso. Genny fa tre passi a sinistra tenendolo in braccio e si lascia cadere all’indietro sul divano. Il bicchiere-posacenere di Ciro rotola a terra, nessuno dei due se ne cura. Ciro scivola in giù lungo le gambe di Genny quel tanto che basta a ritrovare la pressione della sua erezione contro la propria. Fa leva con le mani sulle spalle grandi di Genny e comincia a muoverglisi addosso, e Genny gli lascia l’impronta delle mani sui fianchi e lo guida dove lo vuole, non schioda gli occhi dal suo volto. Vuole imparare ogni espressione di Ciro.

Ciro, che ora ha un po’ più di controllo, è spietato. Si getta subito in un ritmo vertiginoso, intenso e impaziente, come per liberarsi prima possibile del peso dell’orgasmo. Genny vuole goderne di più, vuole stiracchiare all’infinito questa parentesi assurda delle loro vite insieme, ma se Ciro va forte così non resisterà a lungo—sta per impazzire.

“Ciru’, t’edde calma’,” brontola, piegando la testa indietro sullo schienale del divano e cercando di pensare a tragedie sanguinolente per ricacciare indietro l’ondata calda di piacere che dal bassoventre lo invade ovunque.

Ciro—all’animechil’èbbiv—lo sogguarda e fa un ghigno furbo da pescecane.

“Mai,” sfotte, a sdrammatizzare il momento ridicolmente solenne di prima.

Genny lo morde sul collo per punizione e intanto riflette: non ha costruito e sorretto un impero senza imparare che c’è sempre un’alternativa—magari meno soddisfacente, magari meno giusta, ma un’alternativa.

Ciro, una visione miracolosa mentre lo cavalca e si strofina contro il suo cazzo, con le guance rosse e le labbra schiuse e la testa inclinata di lato, vuole fare il coglione. Ciro vuole venire prima possibile. Ma Genny ha trenta chili più di lui, e ci mette un attimo a ribaltarlo di schiena sul divano.

“Che cazzo—” ansima Ciro, le sopracciglia inarcate dalla sorpresa, ma la dice lunga il fatto che il suo istinto sia stato aggrapparsi a Genny e non spingerlo via.

Genny lo sovrasta in mezzo alle sue gambe spalancate, mette le mani sulle sue ginocchia e sogghigna. Poi il fiato gli si strozza in gola.

La camicia di Ciro ha perso un altro paio di bottoni e ora è aperta sul petto: le dita della mano destra di Genny tremano quando le avvicina cauto alla cicatrice sul cuore. Il suo proiettile. Ciro si lecca le labbra. Con la sinistra sfiora, altrettanto terrorizzato, la cicatrice di Genny.

“Siamo pari,” dice piano, e nel suo tocco delicato sulla guancia sfregiata di Genny c’è qualcosa come un segreto.

Genny sente gli occhi gonfiarsi di pianto e li chiude, gira la testa verso il palmo di Ciro. Lo bacia, pieno di devozione, e Ciro lo lascia fare. Genny ha due parole importanti che gli fanno un buco sulla lingua. Non le può dire. Ciro non vuole farsi baciare: non è pronto a sentirle.

Quello che Genny può fare, a questo punto, è chinarsi su di lui e lasciare che la sua erezione s’incastri ancora accanto a quella di Ciro. Ciro ansima come se fosse la prima volta; gli fa spazio, e quando Genny infila una mano tra la sua schiena e il divano e solleva, Ciro s’inarca docile, bloccando i fianchi e schiacciando il bassoventre al suo.

Genny si sostiene su un avambraccio sprofondato nel bracciolo del divano, e Ciro striscia un po’ in su per appoggiarci la testa. Così, quando Genny riprende a muovere i fianchi, i loro visi sono così vicini che per guardarsi negli occhi devono danzare da un lato all’altro; si respirano addosso; Genny sente l’orgasmo montare a partire dalla base della schiena—dove Ciro lo tocca—e appoggia la fronte alla sua, perché per quanto siano appiccicati uno all’altro, possono sempre avvicinarsi di più.

“Così,” sospira Ciro, e anche i suoi fianchi ormai scattano nervosi e impazienti, e il suo sesso tesissimo sbatte contro quello di Genny con uno schiocco dopo l’altro, sempre più osceno. “Così, forza, _Dio_ , sì—”

E Genny si rifiuta di farsi guidare da Ciro anche in questo, persino in questo, eppure è così che succede: Ciro lo guarda negli occhi e gli dice _avanti, vieni_ , e lui balbetta un’altra spinta e viene, nascondendo la faccia contro il collo di Ciro—e sentendo per questo ogni minuscolo spasmo del suo corpo mentre anche Ciro, due attimi dopo di lui, raggiunge l’orgasmo e gli si spende addosso, rammollendosi poi sul divano.

Genny vorrebbe scivolare di lato, per togliergli un po’ di peso da dosso, ma Ciro lo tiene bloccato dov’è serrando le proprie gambe attorno alle sue. Lo guarda da sotto il braccio con cui si è coperto la faccia, e accenna un sorriso come a dire che non gli dispiace, sentirsi schiacciato. Genny annuisce e resta fermo. Non può impedire al suo cervello di meravigliarsi; Azzurra detesta stargli sotto dopo il sesso, e certe volte pure durante, e non ama restare sudata, né sentire lo sperma appiccicoso sulla pelle.

Ciro invece guarda con divertito interesse le macchie sulla sua camicia e sul suo petto. Si lecca il sudore dal labbro superiore, si gratta la pancia. Pigro, rilassato. Genny non lo direbbe felice, ma si azzarda a pensare che i demoni dell’Immortale siano, per ora, lontani.

Ciro si solleva sui gomiti, allunga un braccio verso il tavolino accanto al divano, prende qualcosa da un cassetto. Genny ne approfitta per sistemarsi più comodo contro lo schienale, le gambe ancora intrecciate a quelle di Ciro, la mano sinistra che prende possesso del suo stomaco piatto, le dita ben allargate a toccare più pelle possibile. Quasi si aspetta che Ciro lo scacci, e invece non succede.

Si accende una sigaretta ed esala il primo tiro verso il soffitto. Quando piega la testa all’indietro, scopre la colonna abbronzata del collo, la gola segnata da un morso, e Genny si china a baciare la pelle arrossata, percorre il rilievo di un tendine con la punta della lingua. Ciro rabbrividisce, striscia sul divano un po’ più vicino a lui.

La bocca di Genny continua a salire: sotto la mandibola, sulla barba ormai fitta che contro la sua fa un piacevole attrito, in su lungo la curva di una guancia, lo zigomo affilato, l’angolo dell’occhio e poi la palpebra, l’osso del sopracciglio, una tempia. Da lì, strusciando il naso contro la pelle ormai bollente Genny ridiscende all’orecchio, di cui saprebbe disegnare ogni valle e ogni rilievo. Strofina la curva del padiglione tra il pollice e l’indice piegato, mentre con le labbra stuzzica il trago, il lobo.

Ciro fuma e mormora incoraggiamenti sconnessi, ha piegato la testa per facilitarlo.

Genny indugia. Due parole, due soltanto, che ha già detto un milione di volte con gli occhi, con le mani. Che differenza fa?

Ciro—che tutto sa, e tutto può—lo guarda, e anche nella pigrizia e nell’insolita quiete appiccicosa, nel suo sguardo c’è un avvertimento, una preghiera.

Ma Genny si è stancato di assecondarlo. È venuto a Riga a riprenderselo; per un anno e mezzo, ha vissuto col piombo nei polmoni pensando di averlo ammazzato. Adesso è il momento in cui Ciro sta zitto e lo ascolta.

Genny gli dà un colpetto col naso all’orecchio, giocoso, infantile. Il pollice sulla pancia di Ciro descrive lenti piccoli cerchi rassicuranti, ma Ciro è teso, pure se cerca di non darlo a vedere. Fuma e lo guarda fisso e ha di nuovo quell’espressione blanda, come un uomo che aspetta una sentenza di morte.

Tutto sommato, non si sbaglia.

“Tu me faje arrevuta’, sì ‘o core mij,” mormora Genny, e con due dita sotto il mento gli scosta il viso per guardarlo bene; non ha ancora deciso se baciarlo o no.

Genny lo osserva e vede le sue labbra accennare un movimento, come se Ciro a mente stesse ripetendo le sue parole per assaggiarle bene, capirne a fondo il significato. Non c’è granché da decifrare, in realtà: le poche volte in cui è sicuro di quello che prova, Genny ama essere chiaro. Ciro lo sa.

La sigaretta si è quasi del tutto consumata tra le sue dita quando, finalmente, Ciro sospira e ricambia il suo sguardo.

“Jammuncenn’ a casa, Genna’,” dice semplicemente, e Genny non frena il sorriso che vuole spaccargli la faccia in due.

Il sorriso che Ciro gli fa in risposta è minuscolo ma per Genny è tutto quello che serve: sente il cuore tremare in estasi e intonare una marcia di guerra.

Alla fine lo bacia, anche se solo sulla fronte.

Fuori, finalmente, è calata la notte.  


**Author's Note:**

> doveva essere un fill rapido zozzo e indolore per il fest, e invece è... è... *piange*
> 
> SOTTOTITOLI:  
>  _hai vist’ Genna’, è fatt scantà pure ‘e nnuvole_ \- Hai visto, Genna', hai fatto spaventare anche le nuvole.  
>  _Ma int’a ‘sto cazzo di paese, non scura maje notte?_ \- Ma in questo cazzo di paese il sole non tramonta mai?  
>  _M’è fatt’ chiagnere n’ann e miez. Mo', basta._ \- Mi hai fatto piangere per un anno e mezzo. Adesso basta.  
>  _Pat’m t’ha ‘mparat’ buon’ ’o mestier’, eh?_ \- Mio padre ti ha insegnato bene il mestiere, eh?  
>  _Je—nun me fir’ e nisciun’, Genna’. Nun me fir’ cchiù ‘e me stesso. Però, 'e te sì._ \- Io non mi fido di nessuno, Gennaro. Non mi fido più di me stesso. Però, di te sì. (*)  
>  _T'edde calma'._ \- Devi calmarti.  
>  _all’animechil’èbbiv_ \- come a dire: "mortacci sua".  
>  _Tu me faje arrevuta’, sì ‘o core mij._ \- Mi fai impazzire, cuore mio. (**)  
>  _Jammuncenne 'a casa._ \- Andiamo a casa.
> 
> (*) questa la dice uguale Genny a Ciro nella terza stagione.  
> (**) abbuò, a voler essere pignoli "arrevutare" significa più tipo "stravolgere, scuotere dalle fondamenta, mettere sottosopra" (l'arrevuoto è anche la rivolta popolare), ma in una dichiarazione d'amore tradurlo così sembrava strano quindi ho optato per il classico "impazzire".


End file.
